remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Introductions (AS0001)
NPCs' remarks Deployment Officer Hello name. I’ve already got plenty of those, but Rook Maxwell will need one down in the boiler. Head down the lift just to the left of Mission Deployment, you’ll find him gazing out across the land as usual. Captain Meelie Hey there name, what’s this? Oh, it’s the Nidarian Army’s notices about recruits. I honestly don’t know why they send these to me, of course I know all the recruits already! Thanks for the delivery anyway. You know where to find me when you need to head back to the ground! Cecilia Hey ya, name is it? Thanks for this recruit notice. My name’s Cecilia, and I’m something of the resident cook here in Nidaria. I like to rotate my menu, so every day I’ll have some new things I can cook up. I’m usually low on ingredients though, so you’ll have to find me some foods and spices elsewhere for me to use. It’s worth it though, one taste and you’ll be hooked! Hope to see ya around! Gerard Good day to you, name. Here about this recruit notice, I see. While you’re here, would you care to hear about my services? Food rations are fine and dandy for keeping you in good health, but when you need a real pick-me-up, I can brew you some Fizzes that pack a mighty punch. When you’re in need, I’ll just need a bunch of foraged or grown foods, and some Empty Bottles for the Brewing. Thanks for stopping in, name. See you around Nidaria! Otto von Tesla Welcome, my good class! name, you say? I’m Otto von Tesla, and I’m in charge of the Victory Labs where I conduct my research on Ether and Etherillium. Thank you for the delivery, name. If you’re not already aware, Ether is the grand material that counteracts the Haze that has spread across the land. It’s also used to keep this town afloat, and can have restorative effects on humans. It’s quite useful! We generate Ether with Etherillium Tubes, which you should have seen in Steamport City already. If you have a Spectra Circuit, Ether Tubes in your inventory can give yourself a little boost in strength or liveliness as well. If your personal Ether Tube supply runs out, or if you want to get some more powerful Tubes, I can help you craft them here in the Victory Labs! You can use a combination of found Etherite and Ores to craft some, or Brass will also cover the cost of materials. Hope to see you again soon, name! Cypress Hello there! name, nice to meet you. I’m Cypress, head of Mimicology here in Nidaria. Thanks for this delivery. We of course need to exterminate the Mimics that have spread across the land, but we also need to study them! That’s where I come in. The more we know about these creatures, the better equipped we’ll be when reclaiming the ground. If you’re interested, maybe you could help me in my studies in the future as well. Thanks again for the delivery, name. See you around! Sycamore Hmm, what’s this? Oh, the latest recruit notice. Thanks, name is it? Well this is the Housing Department, where I can arrange for changes to your float. If you haven’t already been to your Float yet, the Rooks should have marked it on you map with a big “My Float” notation. Once you head to your Float you can pick a floor layout and a Cluster you want to join, and if you change your mind I can help you move to a different Cluster if you stop by. We’ve also got “Float of the Week contests, where you can vote on others’ Floats when you travel to different Clusters and Floats. If you’ve got a lot of Furniture though, you may want additional stories for your single-story Float, which I can arrange for you. If you’re interested in moving or additional floors, just let me know, I’m always here… Emma Hey there! You must be new in Nidaria. I’m Emma, and I’ve got a bunch of exclusive wares that can be bought with . I only deal with Nidarian Guard members, so I can’t help ya if you’re not with the Guard. You’re welcome to browse through my wares whenever you like though! See ya around! Wystan Hey there, name you say? Welcome to the Furniture Outlet, where I can make ya some furniture and things for your Float. If you don’t know much about your Float, I’d check in with that brambly fellow Sycamore up in the Housing Department. One of the Rook’s notices about recruits, huh? Thanks for the delivery I suppose. More importantly, if you feel like your Float is looking bland and boring, come on over to my shop for something new. Lana Westwood Howdy, name! Ain’t seen you around before, you must be one of these new recruits in this notice. If you haven’t heard of me already, I’m Lana Westwood, and I design only the best clothing that Nidaria has to offer. You probably didn’t have a great selection of clothing when you left your place on the ground, did ya? Well I’m here to help! I’ve got tons of shirts and pants and whatever else you like right here at the store… probably even have some other clothing like you’re wearing in different colors! You don’t wanna go wanderin’ around in the same outfit everyone else is wearing, do ya? You gotta be yourself, and pick out somethin’ unique! When you’re ready, stop on back here to shop. Rusty Hullo there, class, came to have a chat with ol’ Rusty? I’ve got a trunk full of wares that would surely spruce up yer Float, if ya care to take a look. Just here about this recruit notice? While I’ve got ya here, let me tell ya about my services. I’ve traveled far and wide, from Gritcap Mountain to Grindwell Gorge, to rustle up the finest wares this side of the Blueridge. A’ course, I only deal with members of that Nidarian Guard, and only accept for my wares, see. You join up with the Guard and have a need for some goods, you come give me a holler. Madame Bristlecone Why hello, young class. Ahh yes, one of the good Admiral’s notices about the new fellows joining us. Thank you, name is it? While you’re here, I should mention that I have many Foods and drinks to restore your well-being. You should already have some rations from joining us, but you’ll soon need more to stay in good health. Please stop by my shop when you need to replenish yourself, and may the Great Ferron smile down upon your journeys. Lt. Driscoll Hey there, recruit! name, is it? Nice to meet ya! I’m Lieutenant Driscoll, and I’m in charge of cooperative Trailblazing missions for recruits here in Nidaria. Got one of the latest notices I see. I’ll hang this up on the board inside, good to keep track of who’s coming and going around here. Now that you’re here, I should fill you in these Trailblazing missions I mentioned. You can team up with a partner, either wandering around town or Floats, or by letting me do some match-making for ya here. Once you’ve got a partner, I’ll send ya down to some trails on the outskirts of the hazelands. Take care of the Fungi spreading through the area, and I’ll rank you on how well you do! If you ever want to do some Trailblazing, come talk to me. Or find a friendly recruit around town and ask to team up! Rook Maxwell Hello there, recruit. name, you say? I’m Rook Maxwell, stationed on sentry duty down here in the Boiler. Thanks for this delivery. There’s not a loat going on down here, but I may as well fill you in. Those large Etherillium Tubes generate Ether, which gets pumped up into the Bell above the city, the giant balloon if you like. It keeps the whole town afloat, so it’s pretty important! You’ve got something similar on your own Float actually. What do you think of the view from down here? It’s mostly Haze down below, but you can occasionally see some mountain-tops out in the distance. That’s what intrigues me most about the view, wondering if anything is surviving up on those mountain peaks. Oh, I shouldn’t keep you from your duties. Take care! Aspen Hello there, class. Thank you for this notice. My name is Aspen, a merchant who had traveled across the Hatchwood Wilds and has arrived in this city of the sky. I have many items in stock that are popular amongst the Ferrics, which may interest you as well. However, my stock is limited, so I only trade with members of the Nidarian Guard. I would talk with the Admiral to learn more about the Guard. Fare well on your travels, name. Category:Quests Category:Sidequests Category:Admiral Stanton's Quests